superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandor Fane
You may be looking for The Overlord II, the second Overlord. (Oct./Nov., 1978)]] Sandor Fane is wealthy Gotham socialite. He was born into wealth just like Bruce Wayne. His passion is academics, having a particular interest in ancient mysticism. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-1A, Sandor Fane appears as the mysterious Overlord, a 'wealthy despot' and 'criminal mastermind.' Hating to obey the rules set up by the establishment, he repeatedly tries to rule humanity and make his own rules. He is often seen with his underling, who is always bending his ear. Fed up with all the rules, he decided to strike by hiring a hit man known as Kingslayer to assassinate six heads of state (King Vulko of Atlantis, Prince Mark of Sardonia, Chief Solovar of Gorilla City, Princess Evalina of Valdania, Prince Ali of Kaliph and Queen Astrid of Graustania), but the plot was foiled by the SuperFriends and the Wonder Twins.As revealed in [[Super Friends 11| SuperFriends, #11]] (May, 1978). One night Sandor Fane is at a dinner party at the Wayne Building. He is enjoying the company of Mr. Wayne, Grant Arden, Crystal Marr, Jeannine Gale and Ginger O’Shea. After dinner, Bruce took off to protect the city and Sandor kidnapped Jeannie, Crystal, Ginger, and Grant to test his theory with the 'spirits of the elements' (Gnome in the element of earth, Undine in the element of water, Sylph in the element of air and Salamander in the elemental of water). He lured his guests with intrigue over a fabled manuscript written by the 16th century alchemist, Paracelsus,See: Paracelsus at Wikipedia He summons the four primal elementals and binds them to his victims. He fashions specially made outfits for them to wear. They apparently do not fit their powers very well. He tells them that the SuperFriends were their enemies needed to be destroyed. Eager to end their mortality and become 'spirits' they comply. They soon however, learn the error of their ways. With the aid of the Wonder Twins, the SuperFriends manage to convince the spirit Elementals that they have been led astray. The spirits, still housed within their host bodies, agree to cease to cause any more problems.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #14'' (Oct./Nov., 1978). The Elementals, now have a personal vendetta against Sandor Fane, aka the Overlord. They aid the SuperFriends in hunting him down. He is captured and subsequently jailed. Unbeknownst to the SuperFriends, Fane was merely a pawn of the Overlord's Underling.As revealed in [[Super Friends 15| SuperFriends, #15]] (December, 1978). Appearances Earth-1A Appearances: * ''SuperFriends, #11'' (May, 1978) * ''SuperFriends, #14'' (November, 1978) * ''SuperFriends, #15'' (December, 1978) Notes * The 'Overlord' is often connected to Granny Goodness and her computerized assassin known as the Overlord.As revealed in Mister Miracle, #2 (June, 1971). This cannot be the case as the SuperFriends villain is clearly human. External links * The 'Overlord' first appeared in SuperFriends, #11 (May, 1978). * He was created by E. Nelson Bridwell (writer) and Ramona Fradon (Penciler). References Category:Characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Villains